Mas allá de los sueños
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Capitulo Piloto (Breve one-shot): Jamas debemos rendirnos, sin importar las dificultades, no abandonemos nuestros sueños, hasta completar nuestra historia. Una dulce amiga de cabello rubio, nos enseñara la importancia de nuestras metas y sueños.


Alguna vez se han preguntado; ¿Qué tan importante son los sueños o metas para uno?

De ser así, les voy a responder con mucho gusto.

Los sueños son una gran razón, para que nosotros sigamos adelante y vivir. No es algo simple que existe porque si, ya que son nuestra historia. Una historia en donde nosotros somos protagonistas, una historia en donde demostraremos nuestras habilidades, sin importar los obstáculos que se nos pongan en el camino, o la poca confianza que nos tengan.

Jamás debemos detenernos. ¿Saben por qué?

Porque así como la vida, nos dio esta bendición de tener la capacidad de soñar, nosotros debemos ser capaces de poder convertir esos sueños en realidad.

Solo tú eres el único que puedes escribir y definir tu historia.

Atentamente .

Eran como las diez de la noche en la ciudad de Excali-woods. Se iba a llevar; a cabo una de las carreras más esperadas e importantes de caballos, en la pista llamada Soul-Fénix. Aparte de ser una simple pista cubierta de pasto verde, contenía varios barriles metálicos y de madera, como obstáculos, ya siendo en las curvas o mitad del camino. Ya que aparte de alcanzar una velocidad como el místico Fénix, nuestra alma debe estar conectada con nuestro compañero, para poder lograr el equilibrio perfecto que nos guiara a la victoria.

Hay me encontraba yo, suspirando, evitando de sentir cualquier tipo de distracción o nervios. Mientras que junto con mi compañero, íbamos entrando tranquilamente al carril de partida, correspondiéndonos la puerta número dos. Mí traje de corredora, consistía en una camiseta verde claro, pantalones de color celeste, un par de guantes de color marrón al igual que mis botas vaqueras, lentes y un lujoso pañuelo rojizo en mi cuello.

Éramos un total de cinco jinetes que íbamos a participar. Cada uno de nosotros hemos demostrado este talento en las carreras, sin importar las dificultades. A pesar que de ser considerados los cinco mejores, solo uno de nosotros iba ser coronado como el campeón de esta región. Y será aquel que demuestre; el verdadero significado de un corredor y soñador.

Al estar en ese carril junto con mi compañero, recordaba cuando solo era una niña, las veces que jugaba con mi caballo de madera. Era como si niño interior aun formaba parte de mí, lista para dar lo mejor en esta carrera.

––A llegado el momento. ––Mencione, para luego preguntarle a mi caballo: ––¿estás listo Corazón-Valiente?

––buff. ––Soltó un suspiro, dándome la señal que ya estaba listo.

En ese momento se escucha al administrador, avisando a los corredores que pronto iniciaría esta competencia: ––Corredores prepárense…

Tras oír ese aviso, apreté fuertemente las riendas y me acomode muy bien en la montura, necesitaba estar cómoda y con firmeza para poder ganar.

Antes muchos, incluyendo mi familia, me veían como niña bonita y tonta, dependiente de mis hermanos, que siempre dudaba o caía fácilmente.

––En sus marcas…

Pero ahora, les iba a enseñar, que estaban muy equivocados. Porque yo si soy inteligente, y no me había dado cuenta, hasta que conocí a mi fiel compañero de carreras, mi mejor amigo y gracias a él, me encuentro en donde estoy.

––listos…

Los dos sufrimos, pasamos por pruebas, caímos, hasta hemos llorado en silencio. Pero no nos rendimos, ¿saben por qué?

––¡fuera! ––Lentamente iba apretando el gatillo de la pistola, mientras que la iba apuntando al cielo.

Porque yo soy… Leni Loud, y no me rendiré hasta que deje escrita mi historia.

** *¡Bang!***

Tras escuchar el disparo, las puertas de los carriles se abrieron, y yo junto con Corazón-Valiente, no perdimos el tiempo. Al igual que mis oponentes, salimos disparados de las puertas.

La carrera había iniciado, este gran enfrentamiento de jinetes. A pesar que yo con mi caballo, íbamos de los últimos, por no decir que estábamos un poco flojos en correr. Yo conocía los tres puntos importantes para poder triunfar.

La primera era; iniciar de una forma no tan rápida, no usar toda su fuerza de una. Ya que aparte de ejercer mucho al caballo, este se agotara más rápido y así irá perdiendo más velocidad. Por eso iniciamos de una forma más tranquila y pasiva, ya después les vamos aumentando de apoco la velocidad.

Mientras que nos íbamos recuperando, apreciaba como mis oponentes, usaban sus chicotes de plásticos y golpeaban a los traseros de sus caballos. En si algunos no los golpean con violencia, pero es algo que yo no hago. Siendo el segundo punto; el respeto, al igual como Corazón-Valiente me respeto, yo le debo respetar. No necesito provocarle miedo para que me respete, sino debo ganármelo. Porque al igual que yo, él es un ser vivo con un corazón y emociones.

Y el tercer punto; ser uno solo. Ser un jinete, no solo se trata de estar sentado y esperar de que tú caballo, agüe todo el trabajo mientras que le golpeas el trasero. Nosotros debemos estar conectados, pensar como ellos, y ponerse en el lugar del otro.

Mientras que corremos, puedo sentir una gran alegría dentro de mi corazón, puedo sentir como prende esa llama de pasión dentro de mí, un gran cariño y amor, que llega ser difícil de describir o explicar con simples palabras. Solo les diré que es una sensación mágica, que no solo me hace estar conectado con mi caballo, sino, con todo el universo.

––Tal parece la corredora número dos; Leni Loud, se está recuperando. Ya está a la par con Juan Salazar, a punto de pasar el último obstáculo, la barrera de gran salto, ¿acaso podrán lograrlo?

Una situación poco difícil, pero no imposible. En especial que sabes que hay personas apoyándote.

––¡Vamos Leni tú puedes!

––¡Enséñales quien manda!

––¡Leni, Leni, Leni!

––Si tú tienes un caballo, entonces eres la dueña del hipódromo, jajaja. ¿Entiendes?... Ya, pero hablando enserio, se que puedes hacerlo, finaliza la carrera tal como si fueras a finalizar tú historia.

Podía oír una que otra palabra o frase, de parte de mis hermanos y padres. Pero como dijo Luan, debo finalizar la carrera como si fuera el fin de mi historia, y esta historia debe concluir cumpliendo mi gran sueño.

Sé que muchos se preguntaran de cómo la hermana, más tonta y despistada, de la familia Loud, se encuentra aquí. Pues será una historia para otro día, ya que ahora tengo una carrera por ganar. Realizando un gran salta en el último obstáculo que nos llevaría directamente en la meta, estaba a la par con Juan, un final que posiblemente terminaría en fotográfico.

Aun así no iba a perder la fe, hasta que se acabara la carrera. No me rendí antes, y no voy hacerlo ahora, ya voy a ir más allá de mis sueños.

* * *

**Bien amigos, espero que les haya gustado este piloto. Como sabrán esta historia la tengo planeado hace mucho tiempo y la planeo hacer, aunque estoy viendo si hacer como mini-fic o One-shot. Las razones, fueron para romper el típico estereotipo de rubia tonta o estúpida que se suele ver mucho, y tras ver una película de este tema, se me ocurrió.**

**La historia no tendrá Loudcest, ni Yuricest.**

**Si habrá hermanos que apoyaran a Leni de un principio. **

**Y si ella seguirá siendo la chica amable, pero ira madurando.**

**Consulta: Lo quieren como un mini-fic o un One-Shot (Entre las 7000 o 8000 palabras).**

**¿Qué tal les pareció?, pueden dejar su opinión en los comentarios o alguna recomendación.**

**Disculpen si llega haber algún error ortográfico. Y también de que algunos pensaron que era la historia de pokemon con Linka, pero no lo era, ya que aparte que aun me falta planear una que otra cosa, este será un fic mas extenso y veo que aún es pronto, aparte que quiero trabajar en unos Fan-Arts y posiblemente tenga como base la tercera generación.**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos!**


End file.
